Revenge
by lozzie15
Summary: Portlyn is released from jail and declares revenge on Sonny,Chad and the Randoms. How will she do it? How far will she go? ONSHOT Or if you want ill add more chapters :


Revenge.

Hiya! :D Yes lol i have ANOTHER story! haha lol please read and review! :) Heres the summery :) ONSHOT Or possibly a multi chapter it depends if you review :)

Summery

Portlyn is released from jail and declares revenge on Sonny,Chad and the Randoms. How will she do it? How far will she go?

Normal POV

the prison guard opened the metal door slowly revealing a young teenaged girl. She wore an orange two piece suit and her hair was knotted and untidy. She was peering in a mirror grimacng. The prison guard frowned. ''Mrs...Madison?'' He murmerd. Portlyn looked up and smiled. ''Yeah...What do you want Carl?'' She shouted. Carl gulped. ''Err..Yeah you can come out now'' He said slowly. Portlyn stood up. ''Realy..Twelve months have gone alreaady?'' She squealed. Carl nodded.

''Yep'' He said. He hancuffed her and lead her out of the prison cell.

Just wait Chad,Sonny and the randoms! She thought.

Just wait!

Two months later.

Sonny's POV

Me,Chad and my cast sat in the cafeteria. I spooned some ''food'' into my mouth and chewed thoughtfully. When i had swollowed i turned to Chad and smiled. ''I have free time after rehersals...You fancie coming for pizza?'' I said dipping bread in my vegi soup. My cast groaned. Tawni put her burger down and smiled sarcasticly. ''Err Sonny...Pizza night is our time...as in..no boyfriends alloud!'' She shouted. Zora and the boys nodded. ''Yeah Chad...Pizza night is just for us...'' Zora looked at Chad. ''Radoms'' She said mimicking Chads name for them he used to call them.

Chad smiled at me. Then he turned to my cast. He was frowning. ''What did i tell you to call me?'' He said. I laughed. My cast groaned. ''Chaddy'' They chorused. Chad smiled. ''Yeah..So Chaddy is coming to pizza night'' He said biting into his burger.

I laughed. 'Dont worry..Ill let you pour pizza sauce all over him!'' I said laughing. Chad frowned. He turned to me. ''Er Sonny...My hair is precious'' He said covering it in defence.

Zora smirked. She reached for the jug of gravy.

''I was kidding!'' I shouted.

Two Hours later.

Me,Chad and my cast walked into the posh pizza store. ''Zora..Find us a table'' Chad said greeting the waitress. Zora smiled sweetly. ''Twenty bucks and ill get you a window seat'' She said holding her hand out. Chad grinned. ''Done'' He said pressing twenty bucks into her hands. Zora smiled and went off to find them a table. Me and Tawni went over to order.

''Hiya!'' I said brightly.

''Hi...Mrs...What can i get you?'' The young woman said behind the counter.

I smiled.

''Well...Can i have...''

But Tawni interrupted me. ''Dont forget the muffins Sonny!'' She shouted.

I gritted my teeth. ''Yep..Tawni you have told me seven times now'' I shouted back.

''Sorry about that'' I said smiling politely.

I sighed. ''Please can i have...''

When the food came we all dug in. I was starving. But something was bugging me. There was something about that girl behind the counter. She looked realy fammiliar. I took a bite out of my pizza and stuck a few fries into my mouth. I was just paranoid. Then i washed the food down with some coke. Chad had his arm round me. Tawni and Zora were chattering and Nico and Grady were eating second helpings of dessert. I looked round. There was nobody in this shop but us. Something wasent right.

I started to feel uneasy. ''Urgg..Dont feel so good'' chad murmerd. I frowned. ''Are you okay?'' I asked Chad. He nodded. ''Yeah i just feel...dizzy'' He mutterd. I had started to feel faint and dizzy too. But i dident wasnt to alarm my cast and Chad. Maybe it was the food. I had never seen ths shop before. Zora and Tawni groaned. ''Im starting to feel...a bit..faint'' Zora murmerd. She was figiting with a straw. ''tawni you okay?'' I said looking at Tawni's pale face.

''No'' She said. Suddenly she collapsed on the table. I shook her. ''Tawni!'' I shouted. I looked at Chad,Zora and the boys.

My stomach flipped. I started to feel sick. Sweat rolled down my face. My heart started to beat. Fast. My breathing quickened.

I groaned.

Suddenly Zora collapsed on Chads knee and Nico and Grady both collapsed into Tawni.

I tried to get up but i had no energy. Then i heard a voice. My heart was beating faster and faster.

Then i surrenderd myself.

And my heart stopped...

Review if u want another chapter :)

Lauren xxxx


End file.
